


Jealousy is not deserving

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Kakashi hates Gai's relationship with that woman...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy is not deserving

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post FEBRUARY 2014

Kakashi had expected her to flirt back if only ever so slightly; most women did. Then again her behaviour was slightly out of the norm as she could handle Gai on an hourly basis. Not even he could do that.

Kakashi wanted the woman to cock her bare leg ever so slightly out, or to roll her chest forward so her cleavage was showing. It was not out of a desire to enter into some sketchy love affair he loved reading about, but rather he wanted evidence to wave in Gai’s face to prove she didn’t deserve him.

Was that the word? Deserve?

However, he knew he never should have tempted fate – or as Gai would bellow “to test those giant waves of destiny”. For the one time when Gai was away on a mission the woman had leapt onto Kakashi’s arm in an instant. She was too strong to fend off, and she merely smiled when he spoke of Gai. Despite knowing all too well Gai was on another mission with his  _beautiful_  genins, he feared that Gai would burst through the streets towards them. Then would his heart break.

"What about Gai?" Kakashi said, knowing too well she would dismiss him.

"But honey, what about the signals you were sending me?" She brushed her cheek against his along with pressing her buxom body against him.

Kakashi swallowed in his guilt.

* * *

It was Gai that saved Kakashi from the woman, springing in to pull her firmly from the  _very_  one-sided passionate kiss. It was Kakashi’s presence that had broken the relationship, really.

"Kakashi." He heard the horrible broken voice before realising it belonged to his friend. Kakashi braced himself for the wail of tears and the slugging force Gai hit him with. Gai wrapping his arms round Kakashi so his rival could give slow pats of comfort.

Kakashi, however, involved himself no further than what Gai needed from his friend. Kakashi was the one who did not deserve Gai.


End file.
